


Red and Gold

by SnowBaz_In_Jeans



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Rings, Stars, Wedding, cheezy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBaz_In_Jeans/pseuds/SnowBaz_In_Jeans
Summary: Wedding Bells...





	Red and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Wedding bells.... hmm...
> 
> Also, just like all the other ones, throw out all logic. 
> 
> And warning, this is very cheezy. 
> 
> And Simon has magic and Ebb is alive :D
> 
> I recommend listening to any love song you love while reading this. 
> 
> Enjoy ♥︎

 

**_✶_ ** **_✶_ ** **_✶_ **

**B A Z**

I am so _hungry_. Simon has kept me cooped up in the apartment planning everything and I don't think it crossed his mind that a vampire needs his blood. But then again, even I forgot. We have spent late nights with Penny and Simon obsessing over every detail, and me lounging around nodding yes or no whenever they present me with a question. Everything has been sorted now (I hope) and Simon is laying next to me snoring with his mouth hanging open and his arm draped across my torso. I can hear the blood in his veins pulsing and I feel my fangs trying to come out to play. I know I won't bite him. No matter how much I want to, but it would help if he didn't smell so sweet. And wasn't so close.

I can't murder my fiancee on the day of our wedding. That would be unethical.

I try to pry away his arm which results in his getting even closer. _Crowley_. He snuggles up against me, his head in the crook of my neck and his leg draped over mine, arm still in place. I guess there is only one possible way out of this.

I push him off the bed.

He lands with a thud, " _BAZ_!"

"You wouldn't move. How else was I supposed to get you off?" I say in the most innocent tone I can muster up.

"You could've tried sweet talking?! Or kissing me? Ouch," He rubs the back of his head which messes up his already messed up bed hair. I may feel a little bit guilty now.

"Snow, you know I'm not the type," I say extending my hand towards him to help him back up. He shoots me a faux look of exasperation and takes it. He sits on top of my extended legs and crosses his arms.

"You are really lucky you're hot."

"Oh yes because I seduced you with my charming good looks."

"Well, it wasn't that sour attitude that made me want to marry you now, was it?"

I gave him a blank look and he chuckles and leans in to kiss me. I tilt my head back, away from him.

"Oh, so you decide to stop kissing me on our wedding day. Baz that might be a problem considering you aren't going to be kissing anyone else."

I smile, showing him my, now very noticeable, fangs. He tilts his head to the side and it takes a second for him to put the pieces together.

"Oh no, Baz. Why didn't you feed yesterday?! Were you going to bite me," He has one side of his lips tilted upwards a little so I know it's a joke. Only Simon would joke about me sucking out all his blood.

"No, you know I wouldn't," I shoot him a look and then smile, "but it would help if you weren't keeping me up all night," now he smirks a devilish grin, " _NOT_ like that. With all the planning. I thought I told you I don't care what the flowers, or the plates, or the table covers look like."

I can still hear the sweet seduction of his blood and the sweet smell that makes me crave it. Wanting me to curse everything and help myself to it.

But I won't bite him. Or hurt him.

"I'm sorry," he looks down, but then meets my eyes, "but this is your day too. I don't want you to say in 20 years that you didn't like the lilies or -"

"What makes you think I'll stick around 20 years," I smirk at him, momentarily forgetting my blood hunger.

"W-well I mean - you're not going anywhere," He suddenly launches himself on me and wrapped both his arms around my body.

"I'm going to bite you if you don't move," I snap back but still return the gesture. In more of a sophisticated fashion of course.

His hair is tickling my nose, and it smells like ... Simon. And suddenly the bloodthirst is a distant need and my chest fills with warmth. I fall in love with him all over again.

"Baz," He looks up at me, propping his chin on my chest, "we're getting married," A grin spreads along his face and it's so honest and full of life that I can't look away.

"Yes. Yes, we are," I return the smile and he laughs a laugh of excitement.

"Ba-"

"YOU GUYS BETTER BE DECENT BECAUSE I"M COMING IN!"

And the door bursts open, revealing Penny, and a sorry looking Micah. Simon stays exactly where he is and just turns his head towards them. I _really_ don't need more blood filled humans in the room right now.

"You guys can do all that," she waves her hands in our direction, "after the wedding!"

Simon looks at her with wide eyes and blushes, burying himself into my chest.

I don't know whether I want to kiss him or bite him more right now.

"BAZ! Do you need to feed?" she refers to my fangs.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed Penelope, but your planning has been getting in the way of my mealtime," I roll my eyes make my lips into a straight line. Trying to hide the fangs.

"Okay. Okay. You know seeing the bride before the _wedding_ is bad luck, right?" Penney puts her hands on her hips but smiles at the word wedding.

"Good thing there are only blokes involved," I say and unconsciously my fingers trace circles on Simon's back.

"Still, Simon," she grabs his arm, Micah trails behind her and smiles apologetically, "you and I are going to your apartment and Baz and Micah are getting ready here."

"Wait, wait," he looks at her stopping her from tripping him over a pair of socks, "so I won't see him till the ceremony?!" he turns towards her, greeting me with a great view of him in his pants.

"It's half a day Simon, you'll survive," Penny laughs.

"Can I at least say 'good luck'?"

"Hey, guys, the vampire in the room is hungry," I interrupt and they both look at me.

"Sorry, but seriously we have to get a move on. It's already 1 and you guys have to get up and ready."

"But it doesn't start till sunset," Simon points out. Penny looks at him like he's grown two heads.

"You do realize that this is your event right?" She shakes her head.

"Okay fine, lets just...- oh first Baz needs to feed," Simon says turning towards me, blocking my view, and kisses me so quick I almost don't even catch it.

Penny nods and kisses Micah goodbye and Simon smiles lightly at me while Penny throws a pair of trousers and a shirt at him.

"Take this in, it's the last time you'll see each other as just engaged," Penny says.

"Bye fiancee," I shout as I hear the door slam, but not before catching a quick goodbye back.

"Okay, so umm- how do you-" Micah stutters and speaks for the first time.

"It's okay, you can relax. I'm not going to make you go feeding with me," I say, finally getting off the comfort of the bed, "You sit, I'll be back and then you can do whatever crazy-nutcase over there told you to."

"Oh okay," he goes to get out of the room, presumably to go watch some TV, "and dude, congratulations," and walks out.

I smile and throw on some joggers and a shirt to go empty a rat.

I'm going to get married today.

***

**S I M O N**

"PENNY! You can't just barge in like that," I quietly shout at her as we make our way to mine and Baz's apartment. It's honestly in the building next to Penny and Micah's because I didn't want to move too far. And I think secretly, Baz didn't either.

"Well, you guys were going to snog for the rest of the afternoon and miss your own wedding."

"No, we weren't," I mutter as a blush spreads to my cheeks.

"Yeah okay," she rolls her eyes and opens the door to the apartment. Penny was the first one to get the key. Even before me and Baz.

"So, umm- what happens first?"

"Well first you eat breakfast, and then we make our way to the place."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Well, it's not as if you're casting a poem, Simon. You're just... getting married."

"Just."

"Yeah..."

We look at each other for a second too long, I don't think this is going to feel real for a while. The engagement alone doesn't feel real yet. I mean, it was the cheesiest thing ever. But I can't believe I managed to pull that off on Baz.

Penny goes to the kitchen to make breakfast - I wonder for a moment how she's going to do that since we moved in not long ago and I don't think Baz went shopping, but then again its Penny. If she can sneak into the Mummers House, she can make breakfast - and I go to our bedroom. We haven't decorated much but there is a picture of Baz and I propped up on top of the drawers of our [engagement day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704613). You can see the stars in the background, but the focus of the picture is Baz. He has this small smile, and _Merlin_ if I have seen anything like it. He looks so ... happy. I feel my heart pull at the thought that I did that.

There is another picture of all 4 of us; Penny, Micah, Baz and me in the living room of Penny and Micah's apartment. Penny still has her purple hair and Micah has an arm around her shoulder, they're looking at each other and I know that she is trying not to blush too hard in the photo. Their both on one side of the couch and Baz is on the other with his back to one of the armrests and his legs bent out and he's playing with my hair. I'm on the floor, my whole body facing the camera, but my head is tilted towards him. He's looking at me with his _'Snow, you're an idiot'_  look. But he's smiling.

We had put Penny's phone on the TV stand and decided to take a picture of all of us finally having settled in a place that isn't Watford. But I think we all underestimated the timer. It was taken 6 years ago. The thought makes my heart lunge.

"SIMON! Foods' done!"

"Coming!"

We eat breakfast and then chat for a while. Penny tells me about what's been going on other than the planning, and I tell her how things have been at the shelter where I volunteer.

 It turns out to be a really long while because her phone rings and it's Micah.

"Hey, honey!"

There is a reply, and then Penny gasps.

"SHIT! Yes, of course, we're ready. Honestly walking out the door right now."

There is more chatter and Penny looks at me with wide eyes.

"Okay, love you too." The phone hangs up.

"Simon, crap, crap, crap, crap." She flutters around searching for her wand and then spells clean the kitchen.

"Wha-what time is it?"

I check my phone, also noting the 2 missed calls from Baz, and see that it's 6.

"Umm... 6?"

"Simon," She looks at me, "what was the time we agreed on?"

" _SHIT_!"

I rush out of my chair and into the bedroom to have a shower. I am not going to stink on my wedding day, being late and all.

I hear Penny rustling, probably trying to find all the pieces of my suit. It's a white suit. I think white stands for ... purity? But we only chose it because Baz blurted out for fun that we should have a golden and red theme, it's the only input he gave, and Penny went with it no matter his protests.

The suit is white, but there is a gold embroidery along it and a tie that is made of golden silk. I don't know much about suits, so I let Penny handle it. And she insisted that neither Baz nor I, see each others until the actual ceremony. Which is just a myth, but I went along with it to humor her.

I get out of the shower and see that the suit is laid out on the bed but I look at it with my head cocked to the side for a second. Contemplating where all my limbs go.

When it's one, I call Penny, she is dressed in a simple off-white dress with a red bow around the waist and has her hair up, with a few curls around her face.

She looks beautiful.

"Penny you look... really pretty."

She smiles at me from the doorway and does a twirl.

"You sure you're not the one getting married?" I tease as she comes up to me and sits me on the bed to do my hair.

"Micah wishes," she laughs. They are engaged too. I catch a glance at the small silver ring around her finger in the mirror and her hands flutter around her hair trying to tame the curls.

"Okay, you know what, Baz fell in love with you, so we are just going to leave the curls," She tugs them one last time and looks at me all together. Like a worried mother she tweaks and tungs at everything and then looks at me.

"Ready?" It comes out of her mouth as a whisper.

"Yeah," I sound breathless. She nods and then checks her watch.

"Okay, we need to start moving," She lets me glance at the time. 7:00.

Baz is going to be _pissed_.

We rush out and then hail a cab to the destination.

I look out the window at everything. I think I might suffocate the driver with my magic.

I don't think there is anything in the world that could control it right now.

 _Baz_.

***

**B A Z**

Of course, he's late. That wanker. Everyone is seated along the few rows of chairs that we (Penny) decided on. It's not like we know a whole bunch of people. I see Mordelia and she smiles at me. I see stepmother, but no sign of father. It's definitely for the best since I would like Snow to be able to say 'I do' with his limbs still intact.

I see Ebb and she is practically raiding excitement. I see yet again why she and Simon get along.

I don't see any sign of Simon, or Penney, but Micah said that they are on their way.

An hour ago.

We decided to have the wedding along the riverside, at night. It's an obscure idea and doesn't make sense to many. But it just made sense to do it at night. Under the stars. The real ones.

Music interrupts my thoughts as I hear the gentle rhythm of a piano play, everyone sits up, and Micah nudges me under the arbor and smiles. I grasp the sides of the suit in an attempt to straighten it. But more importantly to ground myself.

The suit is a dark red, not that you can make out the color at night, with a white shirt and black tie. I was being ironic and not serious when recommending this. But apparently, you can't joke around with Penny when she's in a mood.

I feel her beside me. She took a class online and now she's our priest.

Then I see Simon, and all the thoughts stop.

He is being escorted by Ebb, who is the closest thing he has ever had to a mother. But I can't think about even that right now.

He looks like... snow. He's wearing a white suit with flecks of gold around the edges, and I can't help but think that it looks like him. With his freckles sprinkled across his white skin. His hair is a mess. It flops over in curls over one eye.

But those things don't matter. Because he's looking at me and I don't know what I'm thinking because he's smiling and he's glowing golden.

_Simon Snow._

_Crowley_.

***

**S I M O N**

Baz is wearing a red suit. And it looks spectacular.

He looks _amazing_.

And I think he's smiling and I know that everyone and anyone who passes can feel my happiness because I don't think I can keep all this in.

Ebb lets go of my arm and kisses me on the cheek sitting down.

Baz is right there and he's smiling and because I can't think I trip over grass. But like a reflex, he takes my hand before the dirt can slap me in the face. I wonder if he has gotten used saving me from falling, but then looking at his smile and how he's trying not to laugh, it doesn't matter.

Penny clears her throat and Baz takes my other hand too and we stand to face each other. And I get lost in a sea of deep-water grey.

"- you may now recite your vows."

I remembered that I go first. And I forget everything.

"Baz. I- ther- I. How do I say this? I _love_ you. And I know I will forever love you. And I hate that it took me so long. And I hated that after it did, you couldn't see yourself through my eyes. But I wanted to love you enough for the both of us ... until you could see what I saw. And I want to be there with you, forever, to show you what I see, what I love, when you didn't. I know you're not going to let me sometimes. But I've been told to be stubborn. And I love you because you loved me before I could love myself. And I love you because you don't get drunk around my magic. And I love you because you're a horribly annoying idiot that puts up with me and you make me feel like everything is going to be okay. Or better. And I love you for all your little things, but I don't think you would appreciate me listing them."

"Baz, I love you, and no matter what, I will always."

There is silence, and Baz looks at me, and if I didn't know better I think those were tears in his eyes. But he looks at our hands and stares at the golden hue.

"We shall never speak of this afterward," He looks at up at me and then his voice goes soft, "I've loved you for longer than you can imagine. I hated you for doing that to me. I mean, you were a mess, and of course, I had to be stupid enough to love that. But I did. When you showed me the stars in our room in 8th year, I didn't think I could love you more. But then you kissed me in the fire, and I couldn't love you more. But then you came to the party and you let me be there for you. Simon, you make it feel like I can't love you more, and then prove me wrong. You're so ... alive. All the time. It's like you balance me out."

"I love you more than I ever have right now, under the stars and with your magic around me and you smiling like that."

***

**B A Z**

He's _is_ smiling. And I can't look away. I want to freezeframe this moment forever and I don't care that there are people around us who may not understand what we just said. I understand, and so does he. And like so many times before he makes it feel like there is no one else around us.

Penny starts speaking after a silence that might as well be 2 days long. But I can't care.

I slip the ring through Simon's finger, and he does the same. I feel his fingers tremble and I take them into my hands. He's sighs-

"- you may now kiss."

And now we definitely aren't here. Because I take the back of Simon's neck and pull him towards me and kiss him. I kiss him knowing that he's mine now, and he tilts his head to the side because he knows I like that.

I break the kiss and we're a hairs length apart. He is flushed and under the stars and he looks beautiful, so I kiss him once more.

We pull apart and look at everyone, and they cheer and he laughs with his whole head tilted back and I love him.

I love him and he is making me feel _alive_ and I think my heart will explode.

_Simon bloody Snow._

**_✶_ ** **_✶ ** _✶_**_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OH wow okay. 
> 
> I'm sorry if the vows were too cheezy.
> 
> ♥︎


End file.
